vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Natalie (Epic Battle Fantasy)
|-|Natalie= |-|EBF3= |-|EBF4 (sprite)= |-|Bullet Heaven 2 (Portrait)= Summary Natalie is the deuteragonist of the Epic Battle Fantasy series, with Matt and Anna being the primary protagonist (depending on game) and Lance being the tritagonist. She is an expert mage in both white and black schools, making her arguably the strongest, or at least most versatile member of the party, only rivaled by Lance. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C | 4-B | 4-B | Low 2-C Name: Natalie, often shorten as Natz. Origin: Epic Battle Fantasy Gender: Female Age: Teenager to early 20s. Likely 14 in "One More Final Battle" Classification: Human, Magician, The Girl Epic Battle Fantasy 3=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 8. Can be brought back by "The Player", who exists beyond the Epic Battle Fantasy multiverse and sees it as fiction), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Natz is fully aware of her nature as a videogame character), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, can survive inside a black hole, in space, and underwater), Fire Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Magical Energy Absorption, Holy Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Light Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Fear Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Resurrection (Of herself and others), Power Nullification (Also works as Regeneration and Resurrection negation), Sound Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Healing, Summoning, Animal Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation (Can destroy ghosts, who represent someone's soul, with regular attacks), can negate conventional durability with Magic, Space-Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation (Comparable to Akron, who can create black holes able to twist time and space with nothing but sheer power), Absorption (Can build up her elemental resistance beyond 100%, effectively absorbing the elemental attack and healing herself in the process), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Resisted her soul being "tugged" away by Akron), Space-Time Manipulation, Black Hole Creation, (Survived Akron's black hole twisting space and time), Radiation Manipulation, (Withstands nukes on a regular basis), Magic and Antimatter Manipulation (Took antimatter-based attacks from Lance and several other enemies). Her equipment grants her Electricity Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Resistance to Holy Manipulation, Power Nullification, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Empathic Manipulation Information Analysis (Via summoning the Scanbot) |-|Epic Battle Fantasy 4= All her previous abilities, Summoning, Equipment grants her Regeneration, (Mid-Low), Curse Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Can slow down or stop time), Resistance to Curse Manipulation |-|Bullet Heaven 2= All her previous abilities, Flight, Spaceflight, Portal Creation (Can create wormholes), Homing Attack |-|Epic Battle Fantasy 5= All her previous abilities excluding Immortality (Type 2), Probability Manipulation, Information Analysis, Disease Manipulation, Resistance to Existence Erasure (Survived while the Cosmic Gigalith was progressively erasing the timeline, also managed to fight back against the Devourer's erasure, although it would have worked in the end). Equipment grants him Time Manipulation (Can speed up his own time), Resistance to Disease Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation. Attack Potency: At least Large Star level+ (Defeated Akron) | Solar System level (Far stronger than before) | Solar System level (Far stronger than before, fought Akron's reincarnation alongside the rest of the party) | Universe level+ (Defeated the Devourer) Speed: FTL (Could freely leave Akron's black hole) | At least FTL (Faster than before) | Massively FTL+ (Flew past many stars during the last series of levels. Kept up with the monsters spawned by Akron who were travelling from the galactic core to Earth. Can clear astronomical distances while dodging a barrage of blasts) | Massively FTL+ (Kept up with the Devourer) Lifting Strength: At least Class T (Completely unfazed by Akron's black hole) Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class+ when enhanching herself with magic (Despite being the weakest party member physically, she can harm Akron) | Solar System Class when enhanching herself with magic (Far superior to her EBF3 self) | Solar System class when enhanching herself with magic (Should be comparable to the other party members. Far stronger than before) | Universal+ when enhanching herself with magic (Can harm the Devourer) Durability: At least Large Star level+ (Survived hits from Akron) | Solar System level (Can survive attacks from Godcat's avatars) | Solar System level '''(Tanked hits from Akron's reincarnation) | '''Universe level+ (Survived attacks from the Devourer) Stamina: Superhuman, able to fight hordes of enemies for extended periods of time Range: Kilometres normally, higher with Tsunami, Hundreds of kilometers with Genesis and Supernova, Planetary with Ion Cannon and black holes. Standard Equipment: Huge variety of staffs that improve melee combat somewhat, as well as dresses. Intelligence: Master magician and well versed in white, black and summoning schools of magic. Natalie is usually depicted as the strategist of the group and resorts to analyzing her opponents in order to exploit their weak points, trying to put herself in an advantageous position when fighting instead of simply resorting to brute force. However, as an avatar of "The Player", Natalie doesn't actually fight by herself, but rather follows the orders and does what the Player tells her, even if it goes against her own will Weaknesses: Does not like slimy or gross things, scared of the dark, doesn't like fighting cute things. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Star Shower:' Causes several small stars to rain down on enemies. *'Ion Cannon:' A giant weapon from Space shoots an utterly massive laser at Earth. *'Fire Storm:' Expert fire magic. *'Ice Storm:' Expert ice magic *'Thunder Storm:' Expert thunder magic. *'Judgement:' A pillar of holy light is blasted from under the enemies feet. *'Pulsar:' Creates a large blob of Dark magic, theorized to be a small black hole but not proven. *'Kyun / 7th Heaven:' Refreshes and fully heals herself and her party. *'Genesis:' A massive celestial beam with a damage radius of roughly the size of the UK. *'Canti:' Summons Canti to attack her enemy. Key: Epic Battle Fantasy 2 | Epic Battle Fantasy 3 '| '''Epic Battle Fantasy 4 '| '''Bullet Heaven 2 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Poison Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Summoners Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Teenagers Category:Staff Users Category:Epic Battle Fantasy Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Element Users Category:Death Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Flight Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Portal Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Holy Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Adults Category:Black Hole Users Category:Void Users Category:Healers Category:Curse Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Time Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2